The Storm and Tiger
by SilverLuxray
Summary: When the TARDIS crashes for an unknown reason and the 11th Doctor meets a human-like creature, what will happen? What has the TARDIS got in store for the Oncoming Storm and the Tiger? Prepare for the dramatic moments because they are not hard to find here...
1. Chapter 1: Crash (Introduction)

(Note: There is not much violence or injury in this scene but there could be in future. You have been warned. I do not own Doctor Who or have anything to do with it sadly. Also, this is my first fan fiction so reviews appreciated. J Thank you! )

The 11th Doctor groaned, his hand reaching towards his forehead where there was a fairly deep cut. With blurry vision he looked around in confusion "W-where am…" he began to mutter to himself before some of his memory began to return. He was in the TARDIS, it had been crashing. That made sense since he now sat on the floor of his beloved time machine and was leaning against the control panel. Why it had crashed was still a mystery though.

The 1000 year old alien slowly got to his feet, careful not to move too fast in case he fell unconscious once more. "Well old girl; what have you done to yourself?" he muttered, sighing as he considered how long it would take to repair her. 5 days? Maybe even a week! The timelord hated being patient. Too boring. "Guess I'll see where you've brought us today." the Doctor decided, straightening his bow tie and opening the doors with a click of his fingers. He had almost forgotten about the pain in his head, curiosity taking over once more. As the timelord walked silently outside of the doors he found himself in a dense forest of what seemed to be oak, vines winding around most of the trees. The Doctor tried to sniff the air to pick up clues of where he was then continued to say to himself, "Earth. Wait, no- something is wrong. Very wrong." Before he could consider this the sound of rustling leaves came from directly behind. "Who's there?" the Doctor questioned, glaring into the dark unknown as he waved around his sonic screwdriver.

A pair of eyes were watching him, narrowing as he turned. They were interesting human shaped eyes, the right iris light blue and the left an emerald green. What caught the Doctor's attention was the fact they almost glowed as the dim light of his screwdriver hit them, much like a cat. The creature whimpered, obviously scared of the stranger and leaped off into the forest. "Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" he exclaimed, following at a fast pace. He didn't want to frighten the creature, however the timelord felt he had to see if it was human and if it was where on the planet they were. The Doctor felt himself slow down, panting although he hadn't been running for long. A feeling of dizziness overtook him and it was only then he remembered the gash on his forehead, blood trickling down the side of his face. The world began to grow dark, the Doctor stumbling then falling to the floor. Inside his head he was telling himself off, "Shouldn't have run while losing blood, Doctor! You should have looked at that wound. Silly mistake."

Suddenly, just before the timelord fell unconscious he saw a silhouette above him. Its blue and green eyes stared into his until the Doctor finally fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2: Holly

(Chapter 2 here! Sorry if it is a bit confusing. What is going on will get more clear as the story unfolds. :-) )

The Doctor blinked, sight adjusting to the little amount of light. He went to sit up yet someone put a hand on his chest and pushed him straight back down. "Stay. You're hurt." whoever it was told him sternly. Turning towards the female voice, the timelord began to distinguish features of the girl. To start with, she had to be the creature from a while ago with them eyes. Her hair was a light brown, straight and falling past her shoulders. She seemed to be around 15 years old and when standing up the Doctor could see she had to be about 5"5' height wise. Clothing wise, she wore a baggy navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. The young girl walked up to him and gently took something off of his injury, placing a new piece of material on it while telling him quietly, "I found a first aid kit a while ago. These bandages should stop the bleeding."

"Thank you." the Doctor said accompanied by a reassuring smile. The girl nodded though she was avoiding eye contact and keeping her head down, appearing to be nervous. Looking around he took in the surroundings, the both of them in a small tree house with wood for walls, floor and leaves for a roof. It was then the timelord noticed that despite how warm it was outside that the girl was wearing a winter hat and kept reaching towards her head to check it was there. He decided not to mention it right then, instead find out other information about her.

"Uh, what's your name?" the Doctor asked as she sat to the side of him, a metre away. "… Holly. I call myself Holly." the girl told him after looking thoughtful for a moment. Her voice was so soft the Doctor had to lean in just to hear her. "I'm the Doctor." he told her, watching the girls movements carefully and questioning "I know we're on Earth. Where though?" Holly tilted her head, an expression of puzzlement on her face. "We are in the forest, in my tree house. Where else is there?"

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. So, how long have you been living in your tree house?" he asked. The girl had a more happy expression when he said that. "Since I was a young c- I mean, six. They brought me here when I was six." The Doctor felt a hint of worry at the back of his mind when she told him that. "Who did? Who are they?" Holly's expression darkened immediately, the girl murmuring, "No one." As the timelord began to get up, Holly backed away and kept her gaze on him.

He held up his hands, quickly telling her, "It's okay! Calm down, I don't have a weapon. I don't like weapons, they're annoying things." Holly stopped at the edge of the tree house near the opening which she used as a door, standing up and folding her arms defensively. It was becoming more and more apparent she wasn't good with talking to others. The Doctor felt concern for the stranger; she had been kind enough to help him, after all. "Please, Holly, I want to help you. Wouldn't you like to leave here? See new places apart from this forest?"

Holly gave a nod although she looked suspicious. "Well, all you have to do is answer a couple of my questions. Who brought you here and why?" the timelord asked. The young girl shut her eyes tightly as if trying to block out the Doctor. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know! A-all I can tell you is t-they would always wear these weird white cloaks and masks. They told me I am going where I belong." She stuttered, the words spilling out of her mouth quickly. Then she froze, eyes widening as she added, "The last that one of them said to me was that they are always watching. Always."

The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver in the space of a few seconds, fiddling with the options until at the required setting and holding it in the air. The green light on top flashed a bright green, lighting up the shadows of the girl's home. Bringing the advanced equipment down, he read the results and cursed underneath his breath. "Of course. Should have known." he murmured and went to the corner of the tree house opposite them, stretching up to grab a micro silver object.

"What is it?" Holly asked, curiously looking at the item in the timelord's hands. "A camera disguised as a beetle it seems." he said as he took apart the bug piece by piece. Left was a tiny camera which the Doctor brought to his face, staring at it with the knowledge to whoever was receiving the feed would feel he was watching them. "Listen. I am taking young Holly here, far away from you. Oh, and mark my words; this is not the last you'll hear of me. I will not let you treat any human like this." He grabbed the girl's hand and jumped the short distance to the floor from the tree house, Holly following reluctantly with a panicked appearance. "Doctor? What's going on?" she questioned, "where are we going?"

"Somewhere better." he answered simply and added "All will be explained soon." as he used the trail of trampled leaves that held imprints of his shoes to find his way back to the TARDIS. In the distance the noise of sirens could be hear. Bursting through the doors of the time machine the Doctor paused, looking around in confusion. Unlike the wrecked control room he had left, now the TARDIS was completely repaired and looked just as it did normally. "A… illusion?" he guessed but soon realised this wasn't the time to dwell on the situation.

Holly had stumbled in after him, gasping as she looked around the room. "It's…" she started, the Doctor turning to her with a grin. "Go on, say it. Everyone does." The girl smiled at him, saying, "… my favourite colour! I love blue." The timelord had a blank expression for a moment. "Well. That is a first, have to admit. You and Clara are going to get along well." he told her, not going into detail. "First though, I have to apologise for what I'm about to do." the Doctor had a slightly sad expression as he went up to the young girl. Before she could question anything, he rapidly removed her winter hat.

Holly immediately covered her head with her hands, yelling, "No! Don't!" as she crept away from him, feeling like a wild animal in headlights. "I'm sorry. It had to be done. You need to understand I won't treat you differently because of whatever you're hiding. The people that put you in the forest; they were watching you like an experiment, keeping you captive. So I already know there is something abnormal about you. I mean, I'm a timelord! Not human myself. Now, please Holly, just…" the Doctor said, lightly putting a hand on hers and moving it out of the way. Holly couldn't look at him, hoping he wouldn't make her go away. For once, she had a friend and that would be the last thing she wanted to happen. To her surprise, when she did glance at the timelord he was smiling at her, telling the girl, "You shouldn't be ashamed. They're amazing, and not too noticeable anyway, depending on the planet." She beamed back at him, sharp fangs now more obvious.

On Holly's head were tiger ears replacing her human pair.


End file.
